Computer programs have been developed to provide knowledge and training related to computer systems, which can be used to improve the skills of students/trainees in areas such as cyber security, information systems governance, audit and assurance.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,548,000 discloses a scoring server configured to access the technical skills in a practical environment. A client application is used to capture all input from, and output to, a student undergoing evaluation and transmit the captured input/output activities to the scoring server, which assesses the skills of the student from the captured input/output activities.
The disclosure of the above discussed patent is herein incorporated herein by reference.